


Hungry

by ashtraythief



Series: Hungry [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has been away on a business trip for three months and Jensen has missed him. A lot. Too bad their reunion takes place at a family dinner, which means meddling family members and not enough privacy to deal with important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Supernatural Reversebang.
> 
> I had a wonderful time plotting this story with my ingenius artist beelikej. You can see the whole art at her journal, be sure to check out the NSFW [art](http://beelikej.livejournal.com/431886.html#cutid2) she did for this, papercuts of Jeff and Jensen getting it on. And how awesome is that, papercut porn?!?
> 
>   
> [Fic Masterpost](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/28498.html) ~ [Art Masterpost](http://beelikej.livejournal.com/431886.html)  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Today was supposed to be a good day. Actually it was supposed to be a great day, awesome even, and hopefully very orgasmic. Because today Jeff was coming back from his three month long trip. And really, why the company had thought it would be a good idea to send Jeff to Shanghai to oversee the opening of their new branch, Jensen didn’t know. Well, he did, because Jeff was great at his job, but still - three months without his man was a damn long time.  
  
Chris had suggested that this might be the time they’d finally break up and Jensen had flipped his best friend off. He knew they were an unlikely couple, and before he met Jeff he’d said that everyone older than thirty already had one foot in the grave, but things had changed. Well, he’d met Jeff and his perspective had changed. Whatever. It was too early to be insightful.  
  
Jensen stumbled out of their bed and into the kitchen. One of the perks of living with a guy who had a job that paid well, was the access to a fully automated coffee machine. Jensen put a cup under it, pressed the button and waited for his morning fix to fully wake him up. Bisou came ambling into the kitchen and Jensen gave her breakfast. Jeff’s dog was the pretend reason he’d asked Jensen to stay at his place, not wanting to put her into a kennel for three months. Jensen had gone with the reasoning, but now he was glad that there had been more to it than that.  
  
When his coffee was done, he grabbed the mug and put a couple of Pop Tarts into the toaster - Jeff wasn’t here, so he wouldn’t get a lecture about his unhealthy breakfast habits - and then went to shower. Bisou followed, sniffing at his heels, but she abandoned him at the bathroom door in favor of jumping onto Jeff’s side of the unmade bed. Jensen wasn’t the only one who missed his man. In the shower, he considered jerking off, but then he thought of Jeff coming back and fucking his brains out in about five hours, so he refrained.  
  
When he came out of the shower, the Pop Tarts were done and cooled off. Jensen ate, and drank the rest of his coffee while getting ready to take Bisou for a quick walk to the park around the corner. He was planning out exactly the order of positions he wanted to fuck Jeff and where in the apartment he was going to do it when he saw five messages on his phone. That couldn’t be good.  
  
Jeff had already called him yesterday when his plane had taken off with a five hours delay, because a typhoon had been raging over Shanghai. It shouldn’t have been a problem though, the airline had already gotten him onto another connecting flight from San Francisco to Texas. He’d land a few hours later, but still early enough for Jensen to get him from the airport before his class.  
  
He unlocked his phone and read the first message.  
  
_Hey, sweetheart, looks like we’re gonna be a bit late coming into SF, gonna have to run to make my flight. Have a good day at school. Can’t wait to see you! Love you_  
  
Jensen smiled, Jeff could be such a sap. And always so correct with his message spelling.  
  
Jensen scrolled down to the next message.  
  
_They just told us the new estimated landing time and I’ll never be able to catch my connecting flight… Love you_  
  
Ah crap. Jeff was supposed to land in Dallas at ten, giving Jensen plenty of time to pick him up before he had to go to his Friday afternoon class. Whatever crazy person had thought of scheduling a Russian Lit class for 12 AM on a Friday, Jensen didn’t know, but he’d put off taking it long enough. Plus, he had to hand in a paper today.  
  
The next message simply said:  
  
_I miss you so fucking much right now, sweetheart_  
  
Jensen’s smile was wiped away with message number four.  
  
_Of course I missed the fucking flight home. They’re trying to get me on a plane, but nothing is moving right now cause of an accident on the tarmac_  
  
Jensen sighed. It was like the universe was plotting against him, so he wouldn’t get laid today. He didn’t even want to read the last message.  
  
_Call me when ur awake_  
  
Bad spelling and no endearments. Jeff was pissed. Jensen emptied his coffee cup and called him.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Just one word, but it told Jensen everything he needed to know. The background noise was loud, full of screaming children - Jeff’s favorite kind - and his voice was a mixture of tired and stressed.  
  
“Hey, babe. How’s it going?”  
  
“Not good,” Jeff answered and then there was the sound of static. Bad reception. Of fucking course. “... every damn flight that’s getting out is full, … list for… I don’t know if… fucking accident… they promised me three o’clock at the latest.”  
  
“So you’re gonna be at the airport at three? I don’t know if I can make that, but I’ll-”  
  
“No, Jen,” Jeff interrupted him, and the background was quieter now, “three o’clock take off.”  
  
Shit. “That means you’re gonna be here around six, yeah?”  
  
Jeff gave a humorous chuckle. “Three o’clock local time. Meaning I’ll land in Dallas at seven thirty.”  
  
“But dinner starts at six!”  
  
“I know, Jen, do you think I want to be late?”  
  
Jensen dragged a hand through his hair and went downstairs to make more coffee. If he didn’t need to get Jeff from the airport, he had a lot of time to kill before class.  
  
“Of course not. I was just hoping for some quality time with you before we have to head out.”  
  
The line was quiet for a moment, then Jeff laughed. “You horny little thing.”  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jensen said indignantly, although now that Jeff mentioned it, he actually kind of did. Sure, his first thought had been just hugging Jeff forever, curling up together with him on the couch and just being able to touch and smell him again, but now that he mentioned it…  
  
“Well, I was really hoping for some action before dinner.”  
  
“I’ll do everything I can to make that happen, okay?” Jeff’s voice had dropped down to a low growl, the one that sent shivers down his spine and had pushed him over the edge every time they’d had phone sex.  
  
“Okay, just hurry.”  
  
“I will, sweetheart.”  
  
The line went dead and Jensen shot Bisou a resigned look. “Looks like we’ll have time for a long run after all,” he said and Bisou wagged her tail.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Class was boring, but that’s what happened when you were undecided on what you wanted to do and picked classes by closing your eyes and pointing at the course catalogue. He took some interesting ones, like Globalization and International Conflict, but he unfortunately also had to deal with morals and societal criticism in Tolstoi’s works. At least, he’d finally managed to get enough credits for a Cultural Studies major, not that he had any idea what to do with that once he’d finished it. But that’d be another hurdle to cross when the time came.  
  
Jensen was sitting in the back of the room, so he didn’t have to worry about the professor seeing him getting out his cell.  
  
_You in the air yet?_ he asked Jeff.  
  
_No_  
  
Well, that sounded very grumpy and upset. Jensen would just need to cheer him up a bit. He even typed out the words correctly, because he knew Jeff hated text-spelling.  
  
_I’m sorry. I really miss you, I wish you were here already. I just want to kiss you._  
  
After waiting for about thirty seconds he sent another one. _All over._  
  
_Looking forward to it_ , was Jeff’s reply.  
  
Not as bad, but Jensen was sure he could do better. _Yeah, gonna get all your clothes off and then put my mouth everywhere._  
  
And thirty seconds later: _I really, really miss sucking your dick._  
  
He had to laugh a bit when he envisioned Jeff’s reaction, sitting in his now probably rumpled suit on a plastic chair in the airport, sputtering when he read it. Jeff had no problem with dirty talk, privately Jensen thought he was quite the master at it, especially with his deep and raspy voice, but when Jensen said dirty things to him in public, it always choked him up. It was great fun really.  
  
_I’m going to hold you to that, sweetheart._  
  
_Yes, please_ , Jensen replied and he was hoping Jeff got the double entendre. What could he say, he had a thing for Jeff’s hands.  
  
When Jeff didn’t reply immediately, Jensen decided to take it up a notch.  
  
_Can’t wait to have your hands all over me, touching me, opening me up for you_  
  
_Have been fucking myself thinking of you, but its not the same, want your fingers, want to feel your ring scraping over my skin_  
  
_Wanna feel your cock fucking me so deep I can feel it in the back of my throat, wanna choke on it_  
  
_If you want to cheer me up, you’re not helping,_ Jeff finally replied. _It just makes me miss you more._  
  
_Aww, I miss you too, cuddle bug._ Jeff hated stupid pet names, which naturally meant Jensen delighted in making them up. Usually, that in turn meant Jeff would try to shut him up one way or another and usually Jensen enjoyed that immensely.  
  
_I’m not even gonna deign to answer that. Just letting you know I finally got a flight, I’ll be in Texas around 7, so I’ll just take a cab to your parents’ house and meet you there._  
  
Jensen understood the reasoning behind it, but he was still put out that he would only get to see Jeff at his parents’ place. Now that he’d been thinking about all the things he’d been texting, he was kind of horny himself, and spending a whole evening with Jeff without doing more than hugging? Not acceptable.  
  
_But I wanted you to fuck me before we go. We can totally be late._  
  
Jeff’s reply was instant. _Jensen, you’re not going to be late to your parents’ thirtieth wedding anniversary dinner just because you want to have sex first._  
  
Great. So much for reunion sex before they had to go to his parents’.  
  
_Fine,_ he typed back, _then I’ll go home and jerk off. Gonna get naked and spread out on the bed, get out the black dildo and fuck myself pretending it’s you._  
  
Jeff needed slightly longer to reply this time. _Dont you dar boy It’s allmine and I’m gonna take it tonit._  
  
Jensen almost missed that class was over, because he was busy imagining what he just typed. He was one of the last students to leave, and he had to hold his folder over his crotch to hide his half-hard dick tenting his pants. He made his way to the food court, grabbing a sandwich and some snacks and settled in a booth. Chris would show up in about an hour and since Jeff wasn’t there yet, they’d be able to squeeze in a little jam session.  
  
_Still thinking about your dick and what you can do with it_ , he wrote Jeff when he was done with his food, just munching on his chocolate stash.  
  
_Want you to put me on my hands and knees and fuck me through the mattress._  
  
_Want you to hold me so tight your rings are gonna leave marks._  
  
_Want you to bite me, fuck me, make me yours again._  
  
When he was halfway through his next text, telling Jeff exactly what kind of noises he’d be making during all of this, he got a reply.  
  
_I’m this close to renting a private jet and flying over, just so that I can spank your ass for what you’re doing to me._  
  
Jensen choked on his Mars bar, because holy fuck, what a visual. They’d never tried that before, but now he kinda wanted to. Plus, he wouldn't put it past Jeff to actually rent a jet if he had the money. Unfortunately, his man was well off, but he wasn’t that rich.  
  
“Dude, what got you all flustered?” Chris’s voice startled him out of his fantasy, and his best friend dropped down into the booth in front of him. “Speaking of flustered, where’s your sugar daddy? Wasn’t he supposed to come back today?”  
  
“Bad weather and some trouble at San Francisco airport. And ugh, don’t call him that. I always feel like jailbait when you do.”  
  
Chris just raised an eyebrow. “To him, you kind of are.”  
  
“I was twenty when we first hooked up. Totally legal,” Jensen pointed out and finished his chocolate bar.  
  
“I still don’t get it,” Chris said, shaking his head.  
  
Jensen pointed a finger at him. “Says the guy who told me just yesterday how much he’d love to bang Demi Moore.”  
  
“Yeah, _bang_ her. But you actually started dating the guy! I mean Jeff’s cool… for his age.”  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes. “He’s not that old. It’s just twelve years. And the older we’ll get, the less it’ll matter. I mean yeah, twenty-four and thirty-six sounds bad, but like thirty and forty-two? That’s not bad at all.”  
  
Chris leaned back in his seat and now he raised both eyebrows. “You haven’t seen him in three months and _now_ you’re talking about long term commitment?”  
  
“Yeah well,” Jensen broke off and fiddled with the Mars wrapper. He’d been dating Jeff for over half a year before he’d left for China, had lived with him for a month, but for the first time he was really sure about them. “It hasn’t changed, you know? How I felt about him. I still love the guy. I think I kinda always did, from the beginning. It just took me about three years to figure out I wanted to date him, too.”  
  
Chris was quiet for a moment. Then he nodded. “Alright then. But he hurts you and I’m gonna go over there with my guitar. And I’m not gonna play for him, if you catch my drift.”  
  
Jensen threw the wrapper at Chris. “C’mon, jerk, I have two hours before I need to go to the apartment, take Bisou out, and get ready. Tonight, it’s black tie at Casa Ackles, and Granny’s gonna have my balls if I show up in anything but a penguin suit.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Jensen had wanted to be early so he could help his mom with the preparations, he really did, but jamming with Chris had been so great, he’d lost track of time. He felt bad about cutting Bisou’s walk time short, but he couldn’t take her to his parent’s because Aunt Cindy claimed to have an extreme dog allergy. Secretly, he thought she was just scared of dogs, but there was nothing he could do about it, Bisou would have to stay home today. So he made it to his parents’ house with two minutes to spare and Granny opened the door, giving him a look of disapproval at his obvious lack of a tie and she straightened out his white dress shirt when he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
“Where’s that handsome man of yours, Grasshopper? I hope you haven’t scared him off yet?”  
  
Jensen laughed. For a woman of her generation, Granny had taken Jensen's announcement on his sixteenth birthday that he actually liked boys much better than his parents had at first.  
  
“Well, at least that way he can’t be stupid and knock up a neighborhood hussy, like that foolish Taylor boy did,” had been her only comment. She was just pragmatic like that, his granny. And she had immediately taken a shine to Jeff when Jensen had brought him home the first time, saying, “Now that is a true gentleman, Grasshopper, you better hold on to that one. They don’t make them like that anymore.”  
  
Now Jensen smiled at her. “No, he’s still around. But he’s been in China for the past months and he’s only getting back today.”  
  
“Jensen!” His mom showed up then, hugging him close.  
  
“Hi, Momma. Happy anniversary.” He gave her the flowers and she took them and smiled. “Thank you, honey. Now where’s Jeff? I thought he was coming back today?”  
  
There was a slight note of worry in her voice, and Jensen rolled his eyes. His parents had never understood how someone like Jeff - grounded, responsible, standing securely in life with a good job - could date someone like Jensen.  
  
“He is. But there was a typhoon in Shanghai and then he couldn’t get a flight to Dallas. He’ll be here in about an hour and a half, though.”  
  
“Oh, good,” his mom said, ignoring Jeff’s travel difficulties, too busy being relieved that _that nice man_ as she usually called Jeff, was still dating her chaotic, unorganized son.  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes again and went inside to greet the rest of the family. Preparations were almost done, so he caught up with his aunt and uncle and his little cousins whom he hadn’t seen in a while. When the doorbell rang, he beat his eleven-year-old cousin to the door in a sprint, but it was only Josh and his family, predictably late as ever. It wasn’t that Jensen wasn’t happy to see his older brother, he’d just been hoping it was Jeff.  
  
The doorbell rang twice more; first it was another aunt and then a cousin with his girlfriend and then Jensen gave up. Traffic would be a bitch now anyway and who knew what other things would get in Jeff’s way. The darkest scenarios were playing out in Jensen's mind, lost suitcases, cabbies that dropped him off at the wrong address, or - worst of all - Jeff being so tired he’d just go home, skipping the anniversary dinner, and really, Jensen wouldn’t even be able to blame him for that.  
  
His father was pouring drinks for everyone, and even though everybody was probably hungry, his family had a tendency to mill and mingle before actually sitting down for dinner. Plus, his mom had prepared some snack platters, so everybody was standing around, drinking and munching on little treats, while the kids were running around the house, playing god knows what.  
  
When most of the family had finally migrated to the dining room where his mom had set up an extra table for the kids so everybody would have a seat, it was already way past seven. Usually Jensen would sit at the kid’s table as well - it wasn’t so much about age as it was about generation - but ever since he’d started bringing Jeff, they made room for him at the grown-up’s table. He stuck out his tongue at Mac who flipped him off as she sat down with a laugh at the little table and started chatting with their older cousins.  
  
His mom and Aunt Cindy had started bringing in the appetizers, and most of the family sat down. Josh’s kids and aunt Cindy’s youngest were still playing with their toy cars, but for now the adults let them play.  
  
“Oh, I forgot the relish,” his mom said, and Jensen got up. “Don’t worry Mom, I’ll get it.”  
  
His mother shot him a grateful smile, happy to be finally sitting down and Jensen made his way into the kitchen. He looked longingly out at the old grandfather clock in the hallway, which read seven twenty, before he went into the kitchen, opened their giant fridge and started searching for the dip. Who knew in what kind of little pot his mom had put it. He couldn’t suppress the victorious “ha!” when he finally found it, but when he turned around, he almost dropped it.  
  
Jeff was standing in the kitchen door, smiling softly at him, amused glint in the corners of his eyes.  
  
“How long have you been standing there?” Jensen asked out of pure reflex.  
  
“Long enough to ogle your gorgeous ass,” Jeff answered.  
  
Jensen shook his head, trying to realize that Jeff was really here, standing in the kitchen of Jensen’s childhood home and teasing him like he hadn’t been gone for three fucking months.  
  
Jeff looked tired, but his suit was only minimally rumpled and he smiled at Jensen. “Hey, sweetheart.”  
  
“Jesus fuck, finally!”  
  
Jensen crossed the room in three long steps, and then he was finally there, in Jeff’s arms. Jeff drew him in tight and Jensen buried his nose in his neck. Jeff smelled like airplane and coffee and toothpaste and someone who should think about taking a shower soon, but not yet. His scent was a bit stronger than usual, not bad though, just that musky smell of his, mixed in with all the daily odors clinging to a person, and Jensen loved it. He didn’t think he was going to move anytime soon.  
  
“I missed you, too,” Jeff murmured into his hair and one of his hands was soothingly rubbing over his back.  
  
“Yeah, well, three months is a longass time. Never do that again, okay?” Jensen spoke into Jeff's neck and he smiled when he felt goosebumps under his lips.  
  
“Trust me, I won’t.”  
  
“Good.” Jensen looked up, and Jeff was smiling at him, really close, and then he leaned down and they were kissing.  
  
The kiss was soft at first, just lips on lips, saying _hi, welcome back, it’s good to feel you again_ , but it wasn’t enough. Their mouths became more insistent, opened up and their tongues tangled together, _missed yous_ and _I love yous_ getting swallowed by shared air and slick lips.  
  
Jeff’s hands were gripping him tight and Jensen couldn't quite keep the moan in. It just felt so right, touching Jeff like this and right now Jensen had no idea how he ever could have doubted them. Twelve years were nothing if he could have a man like that.  
  
Jeff’s hand wandered lower, down his back and over his ass, and Jensen could feel his fingertips dip into his asscheeks and he didn’t know whether to push backward or forwards, and just when he’d decided to just move between the both, the kitchen door banged open.  
  
“Hey, Jensen, where are the- oh.”  
  
They pulled apart and Jensen glared at his brother standing smirking in the door.  
  
“Sorry,” Josh said, but his expression said he was anything but. He still delighted in teasing his little brother just as much as he had back when they were little kids. “Jeff, it’s good to see you again. How was China?”  
  
Jensen hated it when Jeff let go of him to shake Josh’s hand.  
  
“Interesting,” Jeff said. “And great, but a lot of work. It’s good to be home again.”  
  
Jensen was just about to signal his brother to get the fuck out of the kitchen when the door opened again and his mother came in. Great. So much for keeping Jeff to himself for a little longer.  
  
The next half hour was filled with Jeff greeting everyone, shaking hands and hugging, kissing Granny on the cheek and telling them about Shanghai. He had brought little presents for Josh’s kids, because he was thoughtful like that, and a beautiful necklace for Mac. His sister blushed a deep shade of red, and Jensen would later tease her mercilessly, because he’d known she secretly had the hots for Jeff. But who could blame her? The man was smoking hot.  
  
Jensen’s uncle Mick wanted to talk developing industries and his uncle Roger wanted to talk stock prices. Jeff was polite and made small talk until finally everyone had sat down at the table.  
  
Dinner was of course delicious. Everyone had brought something and Jensen’s mom had probably stood in the kitchen the last two days, while his dad had been on meat duty the whole day, overseeing the smoking of the beef brisket.  
  
Jeff was sitting next to him and Jensen couldn’t resist touching his hand from time to time and brushing his knee against Jeff’s under the table. Jeff shot him a small smile every time, no matter who he was talking to. Dinner at the Ackles’ house was always a loud affair, people talking over their plates and sometimes yelling over the whole table until Granny reminded them of their manners. She was sitting across from Jeff and kept eyeing him speculatively. Jensen had no idea what she was thinking, but when his granny got this look, head slightly tilted to the left and one eye narrowed, lips pursed and her middle finger tapping on the table, it meant she wanted something to happen and was planning on how to go about it.  
  
It wasn’t that she wanted things for herself, but with her eighty-two years she thought she knew best for everyone. Jensen had to admit that usually she turned out to be right, but the way she schemed and plotted, pushed people in the direction she wanted them to go with just a sentence here or there - it was a bit creepy. It was no wonder Mac had believed Josh when he’d told them Granny was a real witch way back when.  
  
She had made his cousin Stacey dump her no-good boyfriend last year, who had gone to jail four months later for dealing drugs, when everyone else had failed. She had pushed Josh to go to a better college out of state, even if it meant leaving his high school sweetheart behind. Considering he’d met his wife there, landed the job of his dreams and his high school sweetheart had started dating the school’s former quarterback not two weeks later, that had also been the right decision. Sometimes, it was like Granny could see the future. Of course, Jensen didn’t believe that, but he still listened to Granny. After all, eighty-two years of life experience, including three husbands, five children and several wars, had to count for something.  
  
He was still entirely unprepared though, when she finally stopped tapping her finger, straightened her head and looked at Jeff with her sharp eyes.  
  
“So, Jeffrey, since you’re a bit older than our little Grasshopper here, I was wondering if you’re thinking about children yet.”  
  
In the sudden silence at the table, Jensen’s fork falling onto his plate made a very loud clinking sound. Josh tried to hide his laughter behind his napkin and the the rest of the table stared with a mixture of shock and fascination. It took a while before Jensen finally managed to look at Jeff, because it wasn’t like this had never occurred to him - Jeff might tend to grumble about screaming children, but he was endlessly patient with the kids in Jensen’s family, downright loving with his own nephews and nieces, and he doted on his goddaughter. Jensen was relieved that Jeff looked a bit surprised, but whatever else he was feeling, he was hiding behind his friendly-negotiations-pokerface.  
  
“Well,” Jeff started, “Since you correctly pointed out how young Jensen still is, I haven’t really given it a thought.”  
  
If Jeff had thought Granny would stop after an indeterminate answer like that, he was sorely mistaken.  
  
“Of course,” she said with another tilt of her head. The table was still listening in rapt attention. “But you must know whether you want children or not. You never struck me as a man who didn’t know what he wanted.”  
  
Jensen saw the corners of Jeff’s mouth twitch, knew exactly that he was suppressing a smirk, because holy hell did Jeff know what he wanted and how to get it, but Jensen was too tense to appreciate it right now. He’d never asked Jeff about this, because he was afraid of the answer he might get, and discussing this for the first time with his granny at his parents’ anniversary dinner was less than ideal.  
  
“It’s not a decision I can make alone and it’s something that needs to be thoroughly discussed,” Jeff said and shrugged his shoulders a bit. “Since we haven’t talked about it yet…”  
  
“That didn’t answer my question,” Granny said with an amused twinkle in her dark, beady eyes. “My question was if you _want_ children, not if you started planning a family already.”  
  
Jensen stared at his plate and tried to hide his misery. If Jeff wanted kids, and wanted them in the near future - there was just no way they could make that work, Jensen just wasn’t ready for a responsibility like that.  
  
Jeff chuckled. “You’d be an excellent negotiator, Mrs. Ackles. To answer your question: yes, I’d like to have children one day. I know that it’s going to be difficult and might not work out, but someday I’d like to try.”  
  
“With Jensen,” Granny stated, like a dog with a bone, not letting go.  
  
“If he wants to,” Jeff answered and Jensen concentrated on cutting an exact square out of his slice of brisket.  
  
“Jensen?” Granny asked, and right now he hated her a bit for putting him on the spot like that. Usually, he’d have no problem shrugging it off with a joke, but this was more than just a rhetorical discussion about hypothetical children they’d maybe have one day. This was a fundamental discussion about how their relationship would go and Jensen feared the wrong answer would lead to something he did not want to happen.  
  
“Yeah, sure, someday,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant, but when he looked at Granny she was eyeing him critically. The rest of the table was staring at him, awkward silence hanging in the air and even the children had picked up on it and were watching him. Jensen hated being the center of attention like that.  
  
He got up, almost toppling his chair over and mumbled something about going to the bathroom before he practically fled the room. Well shit.  
  
He locked himself into the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet lid. He knew he was sulking like a little kid, but right now he didn’t care. Just when he’d come to terms with their age difference, this had to happen.  
  
There was a reason he’d been so hesitant when he’d met Jeff and, after their first turbulous night together, Jeff had made it clear he wanted more. They had met up a few times before Jensen had broken it off, not wanting to date a man who was so much older, no matter how hot he was. Jensen had been in his second year of college and he wanted to enjoy life. He had no idea what he wanted to do, but studying, taking all the different classes, jamming with Chris and Steve, partying and backpacking with Dani through his summer breaks, it had been the kind of freedom he’d always wanted in his college years. He declared majors and switched after one or two semesters, nothing catching his interest for too long, but Grandpa’s college fund backed him in his academic adventures.  
  
But Jeff hadn’t given up. They’d run into each other from time to time in a bar or a club, and Jensen had gone home with him almost every time, because Jeff was hot, the sex was awesome, and why the hell not? Jeff really wasn’t a delicate flower in danger of getting his heart broken by him.  
  
Jensen had tried the relationship thing with someone his own age, first with Matt the teacher in training and then with Justin the pre-law, but both guys had just been… _lacking_. So when Jensen had run into Jeff again almost a year ago after not seeing him for several months, and the air had still crackled between them and Jeff’s touch had still set him on fire faster than anyone else ever could, Jensen had gone home with him again, and the next morning he hadn’t left. He’d stayed in Jeff’s bed, taking in the big bedroom, the expensive furniture and Jeff’s walk-in closet with all of his fancy suits.  
  
“So,” Jensen had said, “you really want to do this? Us? Because, you do realize, I’m twenty-three, right? I have no idea what I want to do with my life, I’m a slob and a coffee addict, I have switched my major three times now and-”  
  
Jensen hadn’t gotten any further, because Jeff had kissed him, hard and deep. “Yes, I really want to do this.”  
  
So Jensen had given in. He still wasn’t exactly sure why Jeff had wanted him, still wanted him - in the beginning he’d thought maybe it had been about the chase, Jeff was the kind of guy who didn’t give up until he got what he wanted - but Jeff stayed. They’d dated. They’d gone to movies and out to dinner, Jensen slept over at Jeff’s and sometimes Jeff had even come over to the house Jensen had shared with Chris, Felicia and Danneel, a loud, and occasionally messy place. Jensen knew Jeff wasn’t a fan, but he was nice about it and never commented on it.  
  
Their lives couldn’t be more different, but somehow it worked. Jeff was laid back enough to go to the occasional college party, and he never said anything when Jensen went out without him. Jensen could behave well enough to play arm candy at a business dinner or a company event, but he didn’t have to go, if he didn’t want to. Somehow, despite everything, they just ignored the age thing, and the money thing, and the living situation thing, and they made it work. Jensen didn’t know how long it could last, sometimes it felt they were balancing on a tightrope, but for now, it was everything he wanted. This, though, Jensen didn’t think the kid thing would be something they could just ignore as well. And, considering this could mean the end of their relationship, Jensen thought it was completely acceptable to angst in his parents’ bathroom.  
  
He almost fell off the toilet when someone knocked on the door.  
  
“Jensen?” Jeff’s voice was muffled but he had no problem recognizing him. Crap. He’d really hoped they could do this later, when they were at home.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, not moving.  
  
Jeff huffed. “C’mon sweetheart, open the door.”  
  
With a sigh, Jensen got up and let Jeff in.  
  
“What are you, twelve?” Jeff asked and Jensen flipped him off. “Excuse me, if I have no desire to have a relationship-ending conversation now. I thought we had another few years at least.”  
  
“What?” Jeff stared at him with honest surprise. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“Kids,” Jensen said and turned away from Jeff. It didn’t really help, because now he was facing the mirror, and he could see Jeff in the reflection. “You want kids. At some point. I, on the other hand, have no idea. And even if I ever want them, it’s not gonna be in the next five years. And the whole stress of adopting… I have no idea if I ever want that, but you do. And you can’t hang around and wait for me to make up my mind, because what if I’m never ready? And-”  
  
“Jensen,” Jeff interrupted him, “I love you, really, but please shut up.”  
  
Jensen did. He stared into the mirror, watching Jeff come closer and stand directly behind him. Jeff’s chest was pressing against Jensen’s back and he instinctively leaned back.  
  
“I didn’t want to talk to you about children like this, because I knew you’d freak out, so let me make one thing perfectly clear. I love you. I want to be with you, preferably until the day I die. Yes, I’d like to have kids one day, but only if and when you want to. And if you don’t, then I’ll have to live with that.” Jeff’s dark eyes were burning into him and Jensen couldn’t move. “You are the most important thing in my life and I’ll never give you up, not for anything or anyone, you get that?”  
  
“I-” Jensen started, but the words caught in his throat. Jeff had never talked like this, so intense and definite.  
  
“Jesus, Jensen, why did you think I chased you for so long, waited for you until _you_ finally came to _me_? I want you and I don’t care how.”  
  
Jensen nodded, still watching Jeff through the mirror. “You have me.”  
  
Jeff stepped in closer then, pressing his whole body against Jensen’s back. Jensen closed his eyes and pushed himself back, propping his arms on the sink to get some leverage.  
  
“Yeah?” Jeff asked into his neck, lips trailing over his skin and three day scruff scratching over his skin.  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen answered, tilting his head to the side and back, resting it on Jeff’s shoulder.  
  
One of Jeff’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Jensen back even closer, while his other hand came to rest over Jensen's on the counter. Jensen felt the familiar weight of Jeff’s hand, felt him intertwine their fingers and his rings digging into his fingers, the metal warm from Jeff’s own body heat. Jensen looked down to his left hand, Jeff’s resting atop. The rings Jeff was wearing were a part of him, just like the beard he only let grow during his time off, and the glint in his eyes, expressing a part of his personality that was usually hidden by the tailored suits, polished shoes, and fancy ties. The flat, broad signet ring on his index finger, the wider one with ropes of twisted silver layered over one another. Looking at them was like looking directly at Jeff, the Jeff only Jensen got to see, not Mr. Morgan the successful businessman and CBDO of SAB Industries.  
  
When he looked up, Jeff was watching him intently. “You ever gonna tell me why you’re so fascinated with my rings?”  
  
Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “I like how they look on you.”  
  
Jeff raised an eyebrow, calling bullshit with just that one move. Jensen undulated his body, effectively rubbing himself against Jeff like a cat, and smiled at him through the mirror. Just because Jeff had poured his heart out in that confident and absolute way only he could, didn’t mean Jensen wanted to embarrass himself by waxing poetic about Jeff’s different sides and Jensen’s fear of only being able to keep up with one of them and being happy every time he could see evidence of him underneath the suit-and-tie persona that was so foreign to him.  
  
“What? I do,” he said instead, putting on his fake innocent face. “And now that we cleared that up, can we move on to the more important things?”  
  
Jeff closed his eyes for a moment and let his head drop forwards on Jensen’s shoulder. “Don’t try to distract me, boy, we’re not done talking about this.”  
  
“Yes, we are,” Jensen retorted and pushed back again, feeling a definite hardness through the soft material of their slacks. “We’re not talking about this at my parents’ house during their anniversary dinner. What we are gonna do is finally get to all the things we talked about the last three months.”  
  
“At your parents’ house during their anniversary dinner?” Jeff asked with a smile in his voice.  
  
“I wouldn’t care if we were having dinner with the President at the White House. What I do care about is finally getting your dick in my ass. Now, if you can.”  
  
Jensen drew in a sharp breath, when Jeff bit into his neck. “Sweetheart, I know you want to, and trust me, so do I, but-”  
  
“Less talking, more doing,” Jensen said and reached behind him to grip Jeff’s dick through his pants. Usually he didn’t need to work so hard to get Jeff to fuck him, but usually they weren’t at his parents’ house. He flexed and tensed his fingers and Jeff groaned behind him. Jensen suppressed a victorious grin and turned his head as far as he could. Jeff met him halfway, pressing his mouth to Jensen’s, parting Jensen’s lips with his tongue, already a step ahead of him. Jensen opened up to let him inside, relishing the closeness, being so near to Jeff and he almost melted when Jeff reached up with his right hand to stroke his cheek. When they went out to a club, that was the hand with the big skull ring on his ring finger; during the day it was usually bare. Now it was neither. Jensen drew back and while Jeff kissed his way down his neck, Jensen peered into the mirror, trying to catch a glimpse of the new ring he’d somehow missed earlier.  
  
The ring was silver, just like all of Jeff’s jewelry and it had a row of four tiny Chinese symbols carved into it. When Jeff ground his hips into Jensen’s ass, his dick purposefully sliding along Jensen’s crack, he decided to inquire about the new ring later. Right now, there were more important things to do. Like concentrating on moaning quietly so his family wouldn’t be able to hear what they were doing in here.  
  
It was getting rather difficult, though, when Jeff reached down to stroke his dick through his pants. It had been a long ass time since someone else had touched him, and Jeff always knew exactly how to twist and stroke.  
  
“Sweetheart, you gotta keep quiet,” Jeff warned him, nibbling on that spot behind his ear.  
  
“Asshole,” Jensen pressed out and tried fumbling Jeff’s pants open with one hand, the other one resting on the counter so he wouldn’t faceplant into the sink. “You know exactly what you’re doing to me.”  
  
Jeff chuckled. “Yeah. Because I love it.”  
  
He reached into Jensen’s boxers and started stroking his dick in earnest and when Jensen moaned the next time, Jeff’s hand came up and clamped down over his mouth.  
  
“Shhh. Don’t wanna let your parents hear.”  
  
Right now, Jensen didn’t give a fuck what his parents could hear. His dick was leaking, and he was already so close. He just wanted Jeff to touch him, make him come and at this point he didn’t care how it happened. He just wanted to get off.  
  
He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out, tasting the salt on Jeff’s palm and felt the hard silver under his lips. Jeff groaned and gripped him tighter.  
  
“You’re gonna kill me boy, we need-”  
  
He didn’t say what they needed, but his other hand left Jensen's aching dick. Jensen made a sound of protest behind Jeff’s hand, but Jeff just yanked his pants down over his hips.  
  
“This is crazy, I’m way too old for this shit,” Jeff mumbled behind him and then he said something about control and fucking lips and Jensen really didn’t care, because Jeff was pulling down their pants.  
  
“Get ‘em wet,” he said and pushed two fingers into Jensen’s mouth. Oh fuck yeah.  
  
He sucked on Jeff’s fingers like he’d suck on his dick, something he’d definitely do later, and Jeff continued to stroke Jensen's dick with his other hand, driving him crazy and making his mouth move sloppy and greedy.  
  
“God, look at you!”  
  
Jensen opened his eyes, but he didn’t look at his own flushed face, lips red and wrapped around Jeff’s fingers, he looked at the man behind him. Jeff’s eyes were pitch black and staring at him with a mixture of hunger and reverence and Jensen felt his heartbeat quicken.  
  
He pulled back. “Now,” he said against Jeff’s finger, “want you to fuck me now.”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, sweetheart I will. I’ll-”  
  
“Jensen, you in there?”  
  
They both froze and there was a knock on the door. Mac’s voice was full of evil delight, when she called out. “C’mon Jensen, I know you’re in there. Mom is ready to serve the blueberry cobbler, so you better get your ass out here. In your pants!” There was a short pause, then, “Jeff, you too.”  
  
“Shit,” Jensen breathed out.  
  
“Yeah,” Jeff said, head falling on Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
“We still could,” Jensen started.  
  
“No, you can’t!” Mac yelled through the door.  
  
“Are you listening at the door?” Jensen asked outraged.  
  
“Actually, I’m looking in through the keyhole. Jeff, I have to say for a man your age, you really have a great ass!”  
  
“Mac!” Jensen yelled and hurriedly pulled his pants up. Jeff did the same, grumbling about not being _that_ old, and for a moment they just stared at each other before they broke out laughing.  
  
“Well,” Jeff said slowly, “at least now we’re not in danger of walking out of here with a hard-on.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind seeing that either…” Mac said.  
  
“Mac! Could you please not perv over my man?”  
  
Jeff just laughed and kissed Jensen. “How about we go back to dinner? The faster we’re done, the faster we can go home and continue.”  
  
“Deal,” Jensen said and under Mac’s giant smirk they walked back into the living room. Dinner was in full swing, so they only got a few winks and an inappropriate comment from Josh, but before Jensen could say anything, Granny whacked his brother over the head with a big serving spoon.  
  
“I might die of blue balls soon,” Jensen whispered to Jeff, “but Josh’s face might have been worth it.”  
  
Josh was still grumbling and trying to get mashed potatoes out of his hair.

 

 

 

  
  
  
“So Jensen,” Aunt Cindy asked and Jensen internally prepared himself. A question that started with ‘So Jensen...’ just couldn’t be good. “I was wondering when you’ll be graduating.”  
  
“Next semester actually,” Jensen answered.  
  
“Oh that’s great!” Aunt Cindy said. “What major have you decided on?”  
  
Jensen could hear how Jeff tried to suppress a snort. It wasn’t so much that Jensen had decided on a major, it was more that he’d discovered by accident he had enough credits for one, but that wasn’t something he was going to tell Aunt Cindy. Or his parents for that matter.  
  
Jensen kicked Jeff under the table and smiled at his aunt. “Cultural Studies.”  
  
“Ah,” she said and Jensen was asking himself if only aunts could fill such a small sound with so much patronizing disapproval hiding behind slightly confused interest. “And what does one do with that?”  
  
Jensen was still pondering how to phrase his answer without giving his parents a heart attack, when Jeff answered for him.  
  
“Oh, everything basically,” he said in his worldly business man voice. “He could get a masters in various fields, but really, with the way the economy is growing and re-shaping itself, lateral entrants are in high demand. It's not just about having knowledge in business and finances. The degree hones a certain set of skills that econ majors, for example, lack. Cultural Studies not only covers a wide array of topics and areas of interest, but it also teaches a different set of skills, which are actually practical in a variety of different career paths, and in high demand with employers nowadays. If Jensen does an internship or two with respected companies, his options are basically unlimited, especially coming from such a good school with excellent grades.”  
  
Jensen hid his smile behind his beer bottle. Take that, Aunt Cindy.  
  
“Oh,” she said and this time it was slightly sheepish.  
  
Jeff just smiled sugary-sweet. Granny was watching him sharply and Jensen wondered what she was cooking up now. Thank god everyone had finally stopped eating and his mom started clearing the plates. There would be some cleaning up now, the men going into the living room and catching up with the game while the women went into the kitchen, opened a bottle of wine and put all the food away. They’d meet up again later for dessert.  
  
Jeff helped clean up, and Jensen couldn’t help but steal a few kisses in between. Jeff just grinned, got himself a beer out of the fridge and left to catch the rest of the game. Jensen rolled his eyes. The NFL had started again, and while Jensen had no problem spending an evening catching up with the baseball games, football wasn’t really his thing. He wondered if he could drag Jeff away from it though.  
  
When no one was paying attention to him, he slipped out of the kitchen. No one except for Granny that was. She just honest to god winked at him though, and Jensen tried not to think too hard about what she possibly sanctioned.  
  
He tried to avoid the kids playing all over the house, but only barely managed to escape to the laundry room before he could be dragged into a game of Duck Duck Goose.  
  
As soon as he closed the door behind him, he fished his phone out of his pants.  
  
_Laundryroom. Now!_  
  
He paced up and down the rather large room that his mom used for storage as much as laundry, while he impatiently waited for Jeff to reply. He took way too long and when he answered it was not what Jensen wanted to read.  
  
_Jen, no. We’ll be home soon._  
  
_You really wanna watch Uncle Mick snore and Dad and Uncle Roger talk about the overrepresentation of advertisements in sport? Instead of fucking me?_  
  
Jensen thought he might need to emphasize the fucking part a bit more, so he sent a second text. _Babe, please, I need you, can’t wait, need you to touch me, to make me come, have been thinking about you taking me apart for so long…_  
  
The door banged open not even a minute later. Jensen smiled smugly.  
  
Jeff was exasperated, but he was here. “Look, sweetheart, I missed you too, but - mpfmmpf.”  
  
Jensen wasted no time jumping Jeff, plastering himself against his man and kissing all those stupid protests away. Jeff tried to say something more, but Jensen didn't let him, just used the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Jeff tasted like beer now, and food, but mostly still Jeff. Jensen couldn’t get enough. Jeff still wasn’t wholly on board with Jensen's plan, so it was time for the next step: clinging to Jeff and not letting go until he fucked him through the mattress - or the washing machine; at this point Jensen wasn’t picky.  
  
He hitched one leg up around Jeff’s hip and then just climbed him like a tree. Jeff let out a surprised huff against his lips and stumbled slightly, but managed to steady himself.  
  
“Jesus, Jen,” he breathed out when he finally managed to separate his mouth from Jensen's. “Give a guy a warning.”  
  
“Where would be the fun in that?”  
  
Jeff snorted and walked a few steps before dumping Jensen none too gently on a hard surface. The washing machine. Ha!  
  
“Ouch,” he pouted anyway, because Jeff had been rather uncareful. “That was my butt.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart, you want me to kiss it better?”  
  
“Later,” Jensen said. “No time for that now, we’ll just have to skip to the main event straight away.”  
  
Jeff groaned, half-annoyed and half-aroused, and Jensen reached out and gripped his tie. He drew him back in again and kissed him firmly. “No grousing, I know you want to.”  
  
To make his point, he gripped Jeff’s hard dick through his slacks and his man groaned again. “One day, boy, you're gonna kill me.”  
  
“No, I’m gonna do much better. I’m gonna show you heaven.”  
  
Jeff laughed, because yes, that was such a bad line, but it distracted him enough so Jensen could get his pants open and grip his dick. It was hard and hot under his hand, and he thumbed the slit to gather up a bit of precome. It made jerking Jeff’s dick so much easier and Jensen was rewarded with a low moan.  
  
“You are - shit - fucking unbelievable, you know that?”  
  
Jensen grinned into Jeff’s mouth, trying to devour him all of a sudden. “You love it,” he said against Jeff’s lips and then he didn’t talk for a while. Jeff was kissing the air right out of him, insistent and all consuming, leaving Jensen no room to think of anything else. Their tongues rubbed against each other and their lips slid together and apart, coming together in almost frantic moves. Jeff’s hands started tugging at Jensen’s shirt and pants all at once, and Jensen wanted to help, but he wasn’t ready to stop touching Jeff’s dick.  
  
Jeff finally got the top buttons of Jensen's shirt open and starting kissing down his neck, biting into the sensitive spot right above his collar bone. Jensen didn’t even bother trying to keep the sounds in, it would be a lost cause soon anyway. Besides, the laundry room was far away enough from the festivities, so no one would accidentally overhear anything.  
  
It was over as soon as Jeff’s hand found its way into Jensen’s pants and gripped his dick. Every shred of self-control Jensen might have had before was gone. He started pushing his hips forwards mindlessly, closer into the much too loose grip of Jeff’s hand. He knew the words coming out of his mouth probably didn’t make a lot of sense, but he didn’t give a fuck.  
  
“Jeff, fuck, please, c’mon already.”  
  
Jeff just chuckled into his neck. “After what you did to me today at the airport, I think a little payback is in order.”  
  
“You can get your payback later all you want,” Jensen ground out. “I promise I won’t even bitch you out if you tie me to the bed for hours and play with me, but now we don’t really have the time.”  
  
Jeff’s head had snapped up and he was staring at Jensen with wide, dark eyes, mouth parted and breathing harshly.  
  
“Oh, that’s right,” Jensen said and he didn’t know how much of the smugness he was feeling he managed to put into his voice. “You like that, tying me up, so I’m all helpless and can’t go anywhere.”  
  
Jeff’s eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, pushing Jensen back until his shoulders rested against the wall. “You be careful what you wish for, boy.”  
  
Jensen’s dick throbbed, and he didn’t know if it was because of the words or the tone they were delivered in, but he didn’t really care. Maybe it was just Jeff being Jeff, the man who’d always been able to set him on fire with just a look, make him feel loved with just a touch. Really, looking back it had been inevitable from the first night they met, there was just something inexplicable between then, something that only happened in the movies, and now it finally seemed like it could last.  
  
Jeff was looking at him strangely now, heat almost gone from his eyes, scrutinizing Jensen carefully. “You okay? I mean, I didn’t want, you know-”  
  
Jensen surged forward, holding on to Jeff with both arms and kissed him deep and hard. It was hard to pull back again, but he could tell from Jeff’s hesitance that he needed to give an answer. “More than okay, really. I just realized that it’s gonna work. No matter what anyone else says, this is going to work.”  
  
Jeff’s eyes went soft, and he smiled indulgently. “Of course it is, sweetheart. I wanted you the first moment I saw you, and I always get what I want, no matter what kind of hoops I have to jump through.”  
  
“They weren’t too bad, right?” Jensen said and reached out to run his hand over Jeff’s three-day scruff. “The hoops, I mean.”  
  
Jeff just snorted. “I had to watch you date, Jensen. Sure, every time we met in a club and you were single, you went home with me, but you always left the next morning. And then when you had that preppy-looking lawyer boyfriend, I had to watch him grab your ass all the time...”  
  
Jeff’s voice had turned low and gravelly and Jensen’s breath hitched. “Since it seems to be confession time… I knew you were watching. It always made it so much hotter.”  
  
Jeff’s hands gripped him tight and started pushing him back, “You evil little thing. I should really spank your ass for that.”  
  
A shudder went through Jensen again and he leaned back without resisting. “You really should. Later. Now, you should fuck me.”  
  
Jensen’s dick was still hard, still leaking in his opened pants, and he wanted Jeff’s hands back on him like yesterday. Thankfully, his man finally seemed to be onboard with that, because Jeff’s mouth was back on his, biting and sucking hungrily on his lips, and Jensen gave back as good as he got. Their hands returned to their frantic exploration and Jensen was just about to go for some serious dick-jerking to get Jeff to move, when strong fingers dug into his side and under the waistband of his pants.  
  
“Lift up, sweetheart,” Jeff said quietly and Jensen obeyed immediately.  
  
The slacks went easily enough and Jeff took his underwear down with them, leaving him with his naked ass on the washing machine’s cold surface. Jeff didn’t pull the pants down though, just pulled them out from under his ass, and then hitched up Jensen’s legs, almost folding him in half. But that was okay, Jensen was a bendy guy. The yoga sessions with Dani had really paid off, no matter how much Chris had teased him about them.  
  
Jeff leaned in even closer, pushing Jensen back a bit more. Jensen’s head thunked against the wall behind him, but he didn’t care because in the new position Jeff could finally get his hand between his legs and he rubbed over Jensen’s hole.  
  
“Yeah, c’mon.”  
  
“We need-”  
  
“Left pants pocket.”  
  
Jeff shot him a look that said “really?” but he was undoubtedly aroused by the thought that Jensen had prepared for this.  
  
“You’re _really_ unbelievable.”  
  
Jensen reached out to grab Jeff’s hard dick. “And you _really_ love it.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jeff said, fishing out the small bottle of hand lotion Jensen had snatched from the bathroom. “Lavender?” Jeff asked with quirked eyebrows.  
  
“Do you really care how my ass is gonna smell?”  
  
“Well, since I intend to bury my face in it later tonight, yeah I do. So I might have to drag you into the shower first. “  
  
Really, when Jeff said stuff like that, Jensen couldn’t be blamed for getting a bit impatient. “Jeff, so help me god, if you don’t fuck me right fucking now, I will - oh fuck!”  
  
Jensen lost his train of thought when Jeff pushed two slick fingers inside of him. It burned - it had been a while, but it felt so fucking good, so right, he didn’t mind at all. Especially when Jeff pushed them in all the way and the edges of his rings pushed against Jensen’s rim.  
  
“More, c’mon more.”  
  
Jeff huffed out a breath and bit into Jensen’s earlobe. “Fuck boy, you’re so fucking tight, I can’t just-”  
  
“Yeah, you can,” Jensen cut him off, doing his best to bear down on Jeff’s fingers, even though he was almost helplessly lying back against the wall now, legs still tied up in his pants. “I need you to fuck me now. Please, babe!”  
  
Jeff groaned and pulled his fingers out. He’d never been good with resisting Jensen’s begging and Jensen was not above using that. Especially when Jeff slicked his dick up with lotion and stepped back between Jensen’s drawn up legs, finally lining up his dick. Then there was pressure against his opening, and Jensen drew in a deep breath under Jeff’s watchful gaze. He was just about to let it out and relax and then Jeff would finally be able to fuck him, when the door of the laundry room banged open.  
  
Jeff reacted immediately, hitching up his pants and pulling Jensen up in a sitting position, but he didn’t step back, shielding Jensen’s half-naked form with his body. Jensen needed a bit longer to get his faculties in working order, because they’d been _so_ close, but he tried his best to get his own pants up while he looked towards the door. The view was blocked by a rack standing in the way - their laundry room was rather spacious and also part storeroom - which gave Jensen valuable seconds in covering up before a blonde head of hair peeked around the corner.  
  
“What are you doing in here?” Danny asked suspiciously. He was Aunt Cindy’s youngest and if you asked Jensen, a pain in the ass, just like his mother.  
  
“Hey buddy. We just wanted a quiet place to talk,” Jeff said in his placate-the-child-before-it-does-any-harm voice. Jensen had witnessed him using it often enough on his nieces and nephews to know it usually worked, but not on little Danny, oh no. He might only be six years old, but that kid was vicious.  
  
“Talking,” he repeated and scrutinized them. “Why is Jensen sitting on the washing machine?”  
  
“Because there are no chairs in here,” Jensen answered, trying to keep his voice neutral. From the look Jeff shot him, he probably wasn’t all that successful.  
  
“Are you tattling? My mommy says tattling is not nice.”  
  
“We’re not tattling,” Jeff said soothingly. “We just haven’t seen each other in a long time and wanted to be alone for a bit.”  
  
Danny’s eyes narrowed. “Talking alone is tattling. Only mean people tattle. So if you don’t want to be mean, you have to talk where everyone can hear.”  
  
Because that would go over so well...  
  
“Oh for fu- Danny, we’re not tattling, okay? We’re kissing. We wanted to be alone so we could be all smoochy with each other,” Jensen said exasperatedly. Besides, the kid was old enough to understand the truth.  
  
Now Danny was pulling a face. “Kissing is gross. Well, at least you’re kissing a guy, that way you can’t get cooties.”  
  
Jensen had to bite the insides of his cheeks not to break out in laughter, and he once again admired Jeff’s ability to keep a straight face no matter what.  
  
“That’s right, Danny,” Jeff said, and his voice was almost completely steady. “Jensen is completely cootie-less.”  
  
Danny nodded jerkily, but he was still looking at them contemptuously. “Still,” he said, imitating his mother perfectly. “Aunt Donna is bringing out the big cake now, so you should come back to the table.”  
  
“We will,” Jeff assured the little boy, who nodded resolutely and walked out.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Jensen broke out laughing. He just couldn’t keep it inside any longer. Jeff laughed with him, and Jensen felt actual tears running down his cheeks.  
  
“We’re kissing because we can’t get cooties from each other. Jesus, why didn’t I think of this before, it’s brilliant!”  
  
Jeff chuckled. “I have no idea. But you can’t argue with a kid’s logic.”  
  
“So how about one more cootie-free kiss before we go back out?” Jensen asked, still grinning.  
  
“Sounds good,” Jeff said, leaning in.  
  
Just when their lips touched, the door banged open again.  
  
“No more kissing!” Danny yelled. “I want cake and Aunt Donna won’t start without you!”  
  
With a sigh, Jensen slid off the washing machine. If he rubbed against Jeff’s chest in the process, showing his man exactly what he was missing out on and why they should head home soon, well, there was no one there to prove it.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and slapped Jensen on the ass, before he walked towards the door. Jensen took a long second to watch Jeff’s back, strong shoulders moving under his suit jacket, and his well-cut slacks hugging his ass. It was a very nice second. But family obligations awaited, so Jensen reluctantly followed Jeff back into the dining room. At least there was cake.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
“So,” Granny said when he leaned down to kiss her goodbye, “I assume you and Jeffrey have finally eliminated all doubts about your relationship and talked about long-term commitment?”  
  
Jensen froze, his face an inch away from Granny’s and saw the smile in her eyes.  
  
“That… You planned this! That’s why you asked about the kids, so we would-”  
  
Granny patted his cheek. “You’re a good boy, Grasshopper, and I love you very much, but sometimes you’re a bit slow.”  
  
“Thanks Granny, I love you, too,” Jensen replied dryly.  
  
Granny just rolled her eyes. “You left me no choice, I tried subtle and I tried discreet, but I won’t be around forever, so it was time to get out the big bat.”  
  
Now it was Jensen’s turn to roll his eyes. “Granny, you’ll live until a hundred and five,” he said and hugged her.  
  
She patted him on the back and then winked. “Now go home. You have your own laundry room there; you don’t need to defile your momma’s.”  
  
Jensen felt a blush creep up his cheeks, he did not need his granny to know that. She just smiled, patted him on the cheek and waved over to Jeff, who was already waiting by the car with a bag of leftovers in his hands, his luggage stored securely in the trunk.  
  
Jensen hugged Granny one more time, waved a goodbye to the rest of his family and then walked over to Jeff and their car. Finally, they’d be alone.  
  
  
Since Jensen had had five bottles of beer during the dinner and Jeff only had two, Jeff drove. Jensen relaxed back into the seat, enjoying the quiet. The radio volume was on low, the car’s noise was only a soft droning, and there were no screaming children anywhere.  
  
“If we ever have kids, they’re not allowed to play Duck Duck Goose ever,” Jensen said, eyes still closed.  
  
Next to him, Jeff was quiet for a moment. “We don’t need to have-”  
  
Jensen waved him off. He opened his eyes and smiled at Jeff. “I know. I think I’d maybe like to in, oh I don’t know, seven to ten years? Just because we’re not talking about it yet, doesn’t mean you have to walk on eggshells around me.”  
  
“Okay,” Jeff said with a smile and reached over to take his hand.  
  
Jensen intertwined their fingers. When he felt hard metal pressing against his own fingers he looked down again to Jeff’s new ring. He lifted their hands to inspect it better.  
  
“So, you bought a new ring,” he said lightly. He didn’t know why it bothered him. Maybe it was because Jensen always knew what Jeff’s rings meant, but with these two Chinese symbols carved into the hammered silver, he had no idea.  
  
“It was a gift actually,” Jeff told him. “One of my business partner’s brother makes custom jewelry, and he saw I was already wearing two rings, so he offered to have me one made.”  
  
“So you picked the symbols? Or did he?”  
  
“I did,” Jeff said, but didn’t elaborate.  
  
Jensen huffed. “I can’t read Chinese, you know.”  
  
“I know,” Jeff smiled.  
  
“So are you gonna tell me what it means?”  
  
Jeff hesitated, and Jensen couldn't read the expression on his face in the dim flickering from the city’s lights.  
  
“Later,” was all Jeff said, and there was something about it, that felt heavy and meaningful and while that would have made Jensen run away in the other direction before Jeff went on his trip, now it left him with a pleasant warmth in his chest.  
  
“Okay, later.”  
  
Jeff smiled a bit relieved, so Jensen squeezed his hands.  
  
  
  
“So,” Jeff said after a while and cleared his throat. “I meant to ask. Do you regret moving in?”  
  
“I thought I was apartment sitting?” Jensen asked, baiting Jeff on purpose.  
  
“You were, huh?” Jeff tried to hide his disappointment, but by now Jensen knew him well enough. So that's why he hadn’t asked on the phone.  
  
About six weeks before Jeff had gone to China, the owners of the house Jensen and his friends were renting had given them notice. Well, technically they had given them notice way earlier, but somehow the letters had gotten lost in their mess. The house had been sold and the new owners wanted to move in.  
  
They had debated finding a new place, but they wouldn’t have a lot of time, and Dani was leaving soon anyway for L.A. Felicia decided to move in with her girlfriend earlier than planned, so that left only Chris and Jensen. He knew Chris wanted to move in with his band-buddy Steve, but he’d never leave Jensen hanging, so Jensen had decided to be the bigger person and find a place for himself.  
  
When he’d told Jeff about it over baseball, Thai take-out and beers, he’d looked at Jensen pensively. “You could live here,” he’d said, like it was the most normal thing in the world to propose.  
  
For a moment Jensen had been too surprised to say anything, because moving in with Jeff? Into his fancy-schmancy CDBO apartment with a rent Jensen couldn't even pay a fifth of? After only four months of dating? Jensen had balked. His friends called Jeff his sugar daddy often enough, he didn’t need to give them more ammo.  
  
But Jeff, the sneaky bastard, always got what he wanted. He’d shrugged his shoulders and kept watching the game as if Jensen wasn’t having a major internal meltdown and was this close to making a run for the door.  
  
“I’ll be gone for three months. If you could look after the place, that’d be really great for me actually. And I wouldn’t have to drive Bisou up to my mom. I mean, she loves the dog, but with her hip, she can’t take her for long walks anymore.”  
  
“So you want me to dog- and apartment-sit?” Jensen had asked relieved, but there had also been a twinge of disappointment.  
  
Jeff had shot him a shrewd look. “Yeah. It would give you more time to find a new place. And if you don’t find one, well we can talk about that when I get back.”  
  
They hadn’t talked about it again, not while they lived together and not when Jeff was in Shanghai. But before he left, Jeff had smiled every time Jensen had unpacked a random item from one of his boxes and Jensen hadn’t missed how eagerly he had cleared half of his closet for him. It had made something warm spread through his stomach every time and Jensen had slowly started to think that living with Jeff maybe, possibly wasn’t such a horrible idea after all. He’d stopped looking for apartments after the second week.  
  
“Well,” Jensen picked up their conversation again, “you were the one who proposed me looking after Bisou and your place.”  
  
“I did, didn’t I?” Jeff said wistfully. “Is it backfiring on me now?”  
  
Jensen smiled. “What, your epic plan of luring me into your apartment under false pretenses and then hoping I’d love the coffee machine too much to move out?”  
  
“Guilty,” Jeff grinned.  
  
“Well, I think it worked,” Jensen said softly and took Jeff’s free hand again.  
  
Jeff smiled, triumphant and happy at once and Jensen shook his head. “Sneaky bastard,” he said fondly.  
  
“That’s what they call me,” Jeff answered smugly.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
The atmosphere of the drive was relaxed and comfortable, the two of them just enjoying being alone and able to touch. As soon as they were out of the car, though, it changed. It was as if the promise of their bed, of being able to be alone together, uninterrupted, charged up the air, and when Jensen reached out for Jeff’s hand, he took it and drew Jensen in tight, kissing him deeply right in front of the elevator in the parking garage.  
  
Jensen would have gotten lost in the kiss, but then the elevator pinged and they stumbled inside. Making out in the elevator was good though, and yes there was a camera in here, so no getting naked. But kissing was good, kissing was awesome in fact and Jeff’s hand on his ass was more than welcome. Jeff had a thing for Jensen’s ass, always had, and that was just as well, because Jensen had a thing for Jeff having a thing for his ass.  
  
It could have stayed awesome that way, but on the ground level the elevator stopped and they reluctantly pulled apart when an elderly couple got in. Jensen had seen them a few times; they lived only one floor below Jeff’s. They were nice people, and usually he enjoyed chatting with them, but not now. Besides, Jeff, the evil bastard, kept his hand surreptitiously on Jensen’s ass while he told the couple about his trip.  
  
As soon as the doors had closed behind the couple when they got out on their floor, Jensen jumped Jeff, cameras be damned.  
  
“You are an evil, evil man,” he mumbled into the skin of his neck.  
  
Jeff stumbled a few steps back until he thumped against the door and laughed breathlessly. “Not really, sweetheart. I’m just a victim of my addiction.”  
  
Jensen wanted to go for a witty reply, but then the elevator doors opened again and they almost fell out. They laughed, trying to stay upright, and stumbled over to the door to Jeff’s apartment - now officially their apartment, Jensen thought giddily - and he almost forgot that he was the one who had the keys. It seemed to take an eternity to get the door open, and when it finally opened, they were immediately jumped by an overexcited black and brown Rottweiler mix.  
  
Jeff’s face lit up and he immediately got down on his knees to embrace his dog.  
  
“Hey, girl!” Jeff cooed at her, and like always Jensen was torn between being amused and joining in. It was just too funny to see Jeff, the badass, always in control businessman transform into a grinning, cuddly five-year-old when he could play with his dog.  
  
Right now, Jeff was still patting her and scratching behind her ears, while Bisou enthusiastically licked his face and scrambled around his legs, trying to burrow into Jeff’s chest.  
  
“Yeah, you missed me, didn’t you? I missed you too, yes I did.”  
  
If possible, Bisou got even more excited and when Jeff sat down on the floor, she crawled into his lap, her tail wagging at top speed. Jensen stepped around them and closed the door and when he looked back, Jeff was still patting her and telling her that he was going to spend the whole weekend in the park with her.  
  
“...throwing Frisbees, and Jensen will come too. Did he take good care of you, hmm?”  
  
“Course I did. We became real good friends, didn’t we girl?” Jensen stroked over Bisou’s head and she looked up at him briefly before focusing her attention back on Jeff.  
  
When Jeff made no move to get up from the floor, even after Jensen had turned on the light, thrown his keys into the bowl on the sideboard in the hallway and had taken off his shoes, he went into the kitchen and got himself a beer.  
  
“You know,” he called out to Jeff, “I get that you missed her, but here I thought you missed me too.”  
  
Jeff looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re really gonna begrudge me my welcome back time with my baby girl?”  
  
Jensen shook his head and took another sip from the bottle, and if he tilted his head back farther than necessary, wrapping his lips ever so slowly around the bottle’s neck - well he was quite horny.  
  
“Nah. I just thought we’d pick up where we left off,” he said, slowly walking over to the giant dining room table and leaning against it. In the beginning he hadn’t quite known what to think of this open living space concept Jeff had going on in his apartment, but there were perks to high ceilings and no walls or doors.  
  
Jeff looked over to him, clearly torn, and Jensen leaned back a bit more, pushing his hips out and when he raised the bottle to his lips again, he put on a good show. Jeff watched him like a hawk and when Jensen was done and grinned at him with shiny lips, he knew he had him. Jeff was up in a flash, herding Bisou into the hallway that led to the back of the apartment with Jeff’s office and the spare bedrooms. She had to stay there, because when she was in the living area unsupervised, she had the bad habit of jumping up on sofas she was not allowed on.  
  
Jeff promised her a day full of throwing sticks and playing in the mud and then closed the gate. He walked back to Jensen slowly, almost like he was stalking him, and Jensen felt hot all over, Jeff’s dark gaze burning into him. He raised his hands to the top button of his shirt, but Jeff shook his head.  
  
“Let me,” Jeff said and then he was there, big hands fumbling with the buttons of Jensen’s shirt.  
  
Jeff was so close, Jensen could smell him, feel the heat of his body and he couldn’t not touch. He reached out, gripping Jeff’s broad shoulders, fingers digging into the hard muscles and Jeff’s eyes closed for a moment. When he opened them again, he leaned in and kissed Jensen.  
  
The kiss was instantly hard and messy, and Jeff’s hands moved just as insistent, pulling off Jensen’s shirt and then his pants. Jensen leaned back on the dining table, enjoying the hungry way Jeff’s eyes trailed over his naked body.  
  
“You, too,” he ordered, and his voice was raspy like he’d screamed himself hoarse, something he’d no doubt do later.  
  
Jeff lost his jacket and his tie in seconds, ripped off his shirt and toed out of his shoes. On a lesser man it would have looked ridiculous, but like everything he did, Jeff did it with confidence and that air of casual power surrounding him that made Jensen’s mouth water. He licked his lips, chewing on his bottom lip, and Jeff stared at his mouth for a second, before he remembered his task.  
  
He dropped his pants and pushed his briefs down and now it was Jensen’s turn to stare. Because really, thirty-six wasn’t old. Jeff was a man in his best years, shoulders broad, muscles tense, flat stomach and strong legs. His dick was standing up thick and proud from the surrounding dark hair and Jensen couldn’t take his eyes away.  
  
Then Jeff stepped between his legs, putting one hand gently on his cheek while the other one curled possessively around Jensen’s hip. He leaned in to bite at his neck and Jensen let his head fall back and moaned.  
  
“I don’t think I can wait,” Jeff mumbled against his throat.  
  
Jensen couldn’t suppress a slightly manic laugh. “Are you fucking kidding me? We haven’t seen each other for three months and we just had about five fucking hours of foreplay at my parents. If you do anything but fuck me right now, I’m gonna kick your ass.”  
  
Jeff’s chuckle was slightly breathless, but he drew back, licked his fingers and then reached down between Jensen's legs. Jensen spread them instinctively and then Jeff pushed his fingers inside, a relatively smooth glide on his spit and the rest of the lotion.  
  
“Shit,” Jeff breathed out, “not enough.”  
  
Jensen was tempted to disagree, Jeff’s fingers inside of him felt fantastic, but his man had a thing about being careful about prep, so instead of arguing, Jensen nodded in the direction of his discarded pants lying on the floor. “If you don’t wanna go all the way to the bedroom, the lotion’s still in my pocket.”  
  
Jeff internally debated for half a second, then he let go of Jensen and bent down to fish the lotion out of the pants. He was back between Jensen’s legs moments later and slicked up his dick.  
  
“Okay, if it’s not enough-” Jensen put a finger over Jeff’s mouth, shutting him up.  
  
“Fuck me. Now,” he ordered.  
  
Jeff bit into his finger and lined his dick up. “So bossy. I should really make you beg.”  
  
“Jeff!”  
  
“I haven’t forgotten about all your messages,” Jeff said in a low voice, eyes glinting dangerously, while his left hand came back to grip Jensen’s hip, the cool metal of the rings making Jensen's flesh break out in goosebumps.  
  
Jensen leaned back a bit more, spreading his legs further. “Didn’t we agree that you can punish me after we get off?” he asked, looking at Jeff from under his lashes. “I’ll let you do whatever you want, but right now-”  
  
Jeff pushed inside, all the way, forcing the air out of Jensen’s lungs in a moan. He couldn’t speak anymore, but he didn’t remember what he wanted to say anyway. Jeff was inside of him again, stretching him and filling him up so good. No one else had ever come close and Jensen closed his eyes, bathing in the sensation.  
  
“So fucking beautiful.” Jeff’s voice was reverent, and Jensen smiled without opening his eyes.  
  
“Only for you,” he said, playing right into Jeff’s possessive streak. It got him the growl he wanted and Jeff pulled back only to push back in hard, moments later.  
  
“Yeah, only for me.”  
  
Jensen forced himself to open his eyes again; he wanted to see the way Jeff would stare at him with that mixture of hunger and wonder, like Jensen was the best thing in the world and he still couldn’t understand how he managed to get him. That look was as good as the actual sex and Jensen reached for Jeff, gripping his shoulder and trying to anchor himself.  
  
Their lips came together hard, and their kiss was frenzied and deep. When their bodies shifted, Jeff’s dick moved inside of Jensen, brushing against the right spot and sending a jolt of pleasure through his body, reminding him of the burning need raging inside of him.  
  
“Jeff,” Jensen said and he didn’t care that it might sound like a whine. “C’mon.”  
  
He pushed his hips up and clenched his muscles. Jeff groaned. “Yeah. Fuck, Jen.”  
  
Jeff pulled out agonizingly slow, making Jensen curse and then he slammed back inside, fucking Jensen in earnest. Sitting on the table, leaning back slightly, there wasn’t much he could do, except tense his muscles and raise his hips minutely, wrapping his legs around Jeff’s hips and digging his fingers into his shoulders and holding on for the ride. It didn’t matter though, Jeff loved taking Jensen like this.  
  
In the beginning Jensen had thought it was about showing him who was in control, but now he realized it was about possessing him. Jeff’s fingers were leaving marks all over his skin and his mouth sucked a trail of hickeys along the line of his collarbone. Jensen could only feel Jeff, inside him and around him, he was completely owned.  
  
“Shit, Jeff, please.”  
  
“Please what?” Jeff panted out. “What do you want? C’mon baby, tell me what you want.”  
  
“You,” Jensen moaned, “just want you. More, need you - harder, fuck me harder.”  
  
Jensen had no idea how he managed it, but Jeff fucked into him even harder, hips moving faster, and he was grazing Jensen’s sweet spot almost every time, sending one wave of pleasure after another through him. There was no way he could last, the want in his belly was burning hot and low, his balls already drawn tight, his body working towards a single goal.  
  
“Can’t, not gonna last, Jeff,” Jensen managed to get out, trying to warn Jeff.  
  
Jeff just huffed in relief, his own breath choppy and hot on Jensen's skin. “Thank fuck. You just feel too good, sweetheart, so fucking good… Come for me, Jen.”  
  
Jeff’s hand curled around his dick, just when he pushed in even deeper, and that was it, the tension rose higher, and his whole body tensed up when the pleasure inside of him exploded. He came so hard, spots were dancing in front of his eyes and his fingers digging into Jeff’s shoulders were the only thing keeping him upright. Warm come spurted against his belly and his whole body tingled from the force of his orgasm.  
  
Distantly, he felt Jeff shove inside once more, before he stilled and shuddered, moaning out Jensen’s name on a strangled gasp.  
  
They were quiet, only their harsh breathing sounding in the big room and Jensen languidly stretched and cracked his back while Jeff pressed lazy kisses against his neck, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
“I think you broke me,” he mumbled almost unintelligibly and Jensen laughed, carding a hand through Jeff’s hair. He’d let it grow a bit longer than usual and Jensen loved how he could bury his fingers in it.  
  
“I don’t think so,” he replied and with a groan he let his legs fall to the side. “If anyone broke anyone here, it was you. I think you broke my hips.”  
  
Jeff snorted and stood up straight. His face was flushed and his hair was slightly matted with sweat. It was a good look on him.  
  
“I think you’ll be fine, sweetheart.”  
  
“Maybe,” Jensen said and leaned forward, stealing another kiss. “I’ll have to re-evaluate after the second round.”  
  
Jeff raised an eyebrow in mock-surprise. “Second round?”  
  
“Yup,” Jensen nodded and pushed Jeff back so he could slide off the table. His ass was stuck to the table’s surface and he winced when it came away with a sharp sting. “Right after we have a shower. Because no offence, babe, but now you really need one and I think my ass probably still smells like lavender, so…”  
  
Jeff laughed ruefully. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right.”  
  
They kissed again and slowly made their way to the bathroom, never really letting go of each other. Jensen only made a small detour to pick up his beer bottle.  
  
In the shower, Jeff soaped him up with his big calloused hands and rested his head on Jensen’s shoulders while Jensen slowly massaged the shampoo into his hair. Jeff grumbled in pleasure like a big lazy bear, the sound vibrating though Jensen’s body, leaving him feeling content and pleased.  
  
It was only while they were toweling off and Jensen looked at his lone toothbrush on the counter that he realized something.  
  
“We forgot your luggage in the car,” he told Jeff.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, then they broke out laughing.  
  
“Shit,” Jeff said, shaking his head, reaching for his robe. “Okay, I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Wait,” Jensen said, “can’t that wait until tomorrow?” It was stupid, but right now he didn’t want Jeff to leave, even for a bit.  
  
Jeff didn’t stop though. “Sorry, sweetheart, but there’s some stuff in there I need. I’ll be right back though. Why don’t you get your hot ass in the bed and wait for me?”  
  
Jensen sighed and nodded. He dried off his still-damp hair and then slipped between Jeff’s high thread-count linens. Since there was going to be another round of sex, he didn’t bother putting on clothes, instead just checking the bedside table for the lube. There was also an old pack of condoms in there, but they hadn’t needed those in a while.  
  
“You know,” Jeff had said about a month after they started dating, looking at the box of condoms sitting on his nightstand. “I’m not really a fan.”  
  
“Neither am I,” Jensen said, eyeing Jeff sharply. If Jeff said the wrong thing he was out the door faster than he could blink. There were things you just didn’t mess with and protection was one of them. Jensen had met too many guys who thought the statement “do I look like I’m sick” was enough to get in without a condom.  
  
But Jeff surprised him and just smiled. “Good. Then let’s get tested.”  
  
They had celebrated their clean bills of health with a sixpack of beer and when they’d stumbled back to the bedroom, Jensen had said, “I hope you haven’t thrown them out yet.”  
  
Jeff had sighed and shaken his head. “No.”  
  
“Good. Another six months and we’re good to go then.”  
  
Jeff had scrutinized him for a moment and then said, “I haven’t been with anyone else in three months.”  
  
Jensen fake gasped and Jeff threw him unceremoniously onto the bed. “It’s not like I knew you’d finally cave, boy, and a man has needs. So don’t complain.”  
  
Jensen grinned. “Two months for me, so we’ll go with another four months.” Jeff had growled, rolled on a condom with lightning speed and then fucked Jensen through the mattress. He’d never had such a satisfying conversation about condoms before.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Jeff didn’t take long to return with his suitcase and he immediately undressed and climbed into bed with Jensen, tucking his cold feet under Jensen’s legs. Jensen did not shriek, no matter what anyone might say. He did whack Jeff over the head, though.  
  
“Fuck, you’re cold!”  
  
Jeff, the mean bastard, just laughed and cuddled in closer. For a while they lay in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Jensen shared the rest of his beer with Jeff and then he twisted himself around at some point, resting his head on Jeff’s chest. Jeff immediately put his arms around him and started rubbing his fingers through the hair at the back of his head.  
  
It always made Jensen feel safe, like Jeff was protecting him with his mere presence. Like he had done today, when he’d defended him against Aunt Cindy.  
  
“Thank you,” Jensen said, when he realized he hadn’t even thanked Jeff.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Jeff said questioningly. “Although I’m not sure for what.”  
  
Jensen waived the hand not tucked against Jeff’s chest in a dismissive manner. “For what you said to Aunt Cindy. It was awesome seeing her getting her ass handed to her.”  
  
Jeff laughed. “I just told her the truth, as entertaining as it was.”  
  
Jensen snorted. It was quiet for a bit and when he looked up, Jeff was scrutinizing him.  
  
“Jensen, do you know why I’m so good at my job?”  
  
Jensen wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything, but he was sure Jeff had a plan. He always did. So he answered as best as he could. “You’re a great negotiator. You can read people really well, so you know what to give them in order to get them to give you what you want. And you don’t give up until you do.”  
  
“Yes, that too,” Jeff said carefully, “but more than anything I see potential. And from the first moment I met you, I saw yours. Jensen, you just need to find what you’re passionate and sure about and you’ll be unstoppable.”  
  
Privately, Jensen thought Jeff was exaggerating by a mile, but he knew it wouldn’t do much good to argue. “Well, I found one thing that I’m sure about,” he just said and curled closer against Jeff’s body.  
  
“And what’s that?”  
  
“You. Us, I mean.” Jensen laughed. “It’s weird, when you mentioned me moving in before you left, I was ready to run for the hills, but that month with you and then when you were gone... You wormed your way in, you sneaky bastard, and I missed you more than I thought I would. And the whole age and money thing - it just stopped bothering me.”  
  
Jeff was quiet for a moment. Then he said slowly, “I saw your face when your granny brought up kids. You looked kinda close to running there again.”  
  
Jensen nodded ruefully. “In my defense though, that was more because I thought we probably wouldn’t see eye to eye on that one. I’m still surprised sometimes that you wanna stay with my lazy, undecided college student ass.”  
  
“That’s because it’s a hot ass,” Jeff said, trailing his hand down his back and the ass he’d just talked about.  
  
Jensen hit him in the chest. “Nice.”  
  
The sheets rustled, when Jeff rolled over on his side, coming face to face with Jensen. His dark eyes were glinting with humor and he was grinning unrepentantly. “It’s the story I’m sticking with until you’re ready to hear something else.”  
  
It made Jensen stop short and he looked into Jeff’s face searchingly. Jeff had already told him he loved him, he wondered what else there could be that- Jensen stopped breathing when it hit him like a punch to the chest. Holy shit. That… that was more than he’d bargained for. It made his chest tighten in a way he wasn’t quite sure where it came from.  
  
“I want to go backpacking again next year with Dani.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, a knee-jerk defense against the next step in settling down and becoming a responsible adult. Even though he’d just basked in the knowledge of their relationship finally working without an expiration date, this was something entirely different, something final that people did when they had their life figured out. Apart from Jeff, Jensen didn’t have _anything_ figured out.  
  
“Backpacking?” Jeff asked perplexed and Jensen nodded, a bit panicky.  
  
It wasn’t even really a fixed plan, just something that he and Dani had done a few times already and talked about doing again drunk off their asses at their moving-out party. Dani was off to L.A. now for a year-long internship and then she wanted to travel one last time before she started working. They had talked travel destinations where neither of them had been before, each more exotic than the other, and had only let the idea of trekking through the arctic fall, because they agreed they both looked silly in fur hats. The next morning, hungover and miserable, they had decided that yes, climbing Mount Everest also wasn’t a feasible option, but they still wanted to go one last time before real life would start. And when they’d agreed on the destination they both liked the most and Jeff had shared his future travel plans with him...  
  
“Okay,” Jeff said carefully, looking at Jensen with checked apprehension.  
  
“South America. We want to trek a bit through the Andes and see the Incan and the Mayan places. I mean, we don’t have a route yet, but three or four months should be good, and Dani and I both speak Spanish, so we should be fine, and I know she’s probably gonna have to save me from disgusting cockroaches, but that’s okay.” Jensen knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t really stop. “We have a deal, you know, she takes care of roaches and bugs and I take care of the spiders for her. She’s really afraid of spiders, but they don’t really bother me.”  
  
“And what about snakes?” Jeff asked drily.  
  
“Oh, we both don't mind snakes, Dani’s brother has a pet snake and…” Jensen stopped. “I’m rambling,” he stated. “I’m rambling and you’re encouraging it.”  
  
“I kinda wanted to see how serious you are.”  
  
“Very, apparently,” Jensen said ruefully.  
  
“I thought you never wanted to not see me for that long again?” Jeff asked teasingly, but Jensen could hear a little pang of sadness in it, and it made him all warm and fuzzy inside again.  
  
“Yeah, but you’ll be down there next year, you said, traveling to all your company’s branches. You’ll be there at least one week per month. So I can travel and meet you any time you’re down there.”  
  
“Only if you promise me something,” Jeff said, after hesitating and looking at him intensely.  
  
“Okay,” Jensen answered slightly apprehensive.  
  
Jeff slid out of the bed and walked over to his bag. Despite the tension in the room, Jensen shamelessly watched his ass as he walked around the room completely naked. Jeff bent down, muscles flexing and rummaged around in his bag, before coming back to the bed. He sat down crosslegged and drew Jensen into his lap. Jensen went willingly, parting his legs and resting them on either side of Jeff’s hips.  
  
Jeff held up his right hand and he was holding a ring in it. It looked a bit like the new one he’d gotten in Shanghai - hammered silver with four symbols. There were only two symbols on this ring, though.  
  
Jensen looked up at Jeff questioningly, hoping like hell he was wrong about what was going on here, because he had no idea how he would answer _that_ question.  
  
“Come back to me,” Jeff said hoarsely. “Wherever you go, for whatever amount of time, promise me you’ll come back to me.”  
  
For a moment, Jensen stared. Then he took the ring out of Jeff’s hand and slid it onto his own ring finger. It fit perfectly. Jensen let out a small laugh. Of course it would. Jeff never did anything half-assed and of course he knew exactly how big Jensen’s fingers were.  
  
But this… Jensen needed to know. They couldn’t tiptoe around this, and really, this urge to run away was ridiculous. He wanted Jeff. Forever. He had no idea why the idea of a proposal was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but they were. But he was only twenty-four, dammit, didn’t even have a degree or a vague idea of what he wanted to do after college. This wasn’t something that was supposed to happen yet.  
  
“Are you asking me to marry you?” he asked, and he hated how his voice shook.  
  
Jeff’s eyes widened in surprise. “What? No. I’m not crazy, or do you think I want to chase you off, after we just figured all this stuff out?”  
  
“Oh, okay.” Jensen breathed out a sigh of relief. Mostly relief. “I just thought, I mean, a ring, that’s usually…”  
  
“Yeah.” Jeff looked at bit embarrassed and scratched his head, something Jensen had only seen him do twice before. “You were always so fascinated with my rings, so I thought you might like it, if I had one that represents you and if I gave you one that was just like it. Not like an engagement ring, more like a connection.”  
  
“Oh,” Jensen said and felt a bit silly. He smiled down at the ring and then he leaned forward and kissed Jeff softly.  
  
“Is that a yes?” Jeff asked when he drew back. “Will you come back to me?”  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Jeff smiled and drew Jensen in tighter. They just kissed for the longest while, hands softly running over backs and thighs. With a jolt Jeff pulled Jensen fully into his lap, and their growing erections rubbed together. It wasn’t as urgent as before, but the want and the need were there, burning just as hot and Jensen pushed himself closer to Jeff.  
  
Jeff groaned into his mouth and his hand glid lower, cupping Jensen’s ass, strong fingers rubbing over his hole. Jensen was still open from earlier, so when he reached for the lube and slowly and thoroughly slicked Jeff’s dick up, it was enough. Jeff helped him to lift up and then he sank down on Jeff’s dick in one smooth move. They both moaned and Jensen leaned back, wanting to feel Jeff everywhere inside of him.  
  
They set up a slow rhythm, and Jeff tangled their hands together, new rings clinking against each other. It wasn’t so much pushing and pulling as it was grinding together. They kissed, lips touching, then moved lower, licking and kissing at each other’s necks.  
  
Jeff reached for the lube and then his hand curled slick and tight around Jensen’s dick. Jensen gave himself over to the sensation, soaking it all up, unable to get enough of Jeff kissing him, touching him, being inside of him.  
  
They were so close to each other, never pulling apart, and their breaths sped up in tandem. Jeff came first, spilling deep inside of him with a whispered “love you” on his lips, that Jensen repeated, over and over again, when Jeff pushed him back into the pillows and stroked him to completion.  
  
They didn’t bother cleaning up, Jensen just reached for a tissue to wipe most of the mess away. Then they just rolled over to the other side of Jeff’s California King.  
  
Jensen was almost falling asleep when he realized that he still hadn’t asked Jeff what the Chinese symbols meant.  
  
“Right,” Jeff said, voice already heavy with sleep. He still raised his hand, holding it up so that Jensen could see the signs.  
  
“These four mean grasshopper.”  
  
Jensen swallowed, torn between joy and embarrassment. “You put my nickname on your ring? My _grandma’s_ nickname?” It wasn’t that he minded his granny’s nickname for him, as a little kids he’d always hopped all over the place, and to be honest, he still did.  
  
Jeff chuckled ruefully. “Well, call me silly, but I was hoping by carrying this - you - around with me, I could tie you to me.”  
  
“Oh,” Jensen said, and fell silent. Up until today, he really hadn’t realized how afraid Jeff was that he would leave again. To chase the slightly uncomfortable silence away, he raised his own hand. “What does this mean then?”  
  
Jeff cleared his throat. “They mean tree and heart. In Chinese culture a tree represents stability and protection, always being there for you. And if you accept, I’d like to be that for you. While you still hop around the world if you want.”  
  
Yes, Jensen had definitely underestimated Jeff’s feelings for him. He stared for the longest time, not knowing how to answer, just looking at the rings, a tree and a grasshopper. Jeff was right, it was oddly fitting but still…  
  
“Wow,” he finally said, “how did I not know what a big softy you really are?”  
  
“Shut up,” Jeff groused, “whoever you tell, I will deny it to my dying day.”  
  
Jensen laughed and pressed himself against Jeff’s chest, taking his hand.  
  
“I love you,” Jensen said. Jeff replied with a kiss to his head and a mumbled “love you, too.”  
  
“You know that Granny will never be satisfied with this, right?” Jensen asked, unable to fall asleep, thoughts swirling too wildly through his mind. “She wants to see me walk down the aisle.”  
  
Jeff snorted softly. “Well thankfully I heard she’ll live until she’s a hundred and five. That gives me another twenty-two years to work on your settling-down-in-any-way phobia.”  
  
“Hey,” Jensen said indignantly and pinched Jeff in the side.  
  
Jeff took his hand and pressed it against his chest. “Go to sleep, Grasshopper, we have a long day tomorrow. Or did you think I’d forget about what I promised you?”  
  
Jensen thought about all the texting and Jeff’s ‘threats’ to spank him and to tie him up. He grinned and burrowed closer against Jeff’s body.  
  
“Oh, I’m counting on it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

The plane was crowded. The seats were reasonably sized, but Jensen was sitting between an overweight middle-aged man and a heavy-set older lady. The man was sweating a lot and the woman talked too much, so all in all it wasn’t a fun flight. Dani and he had said goodbye at the Buenos Aires Airport, because Dani was flying straight to New York, while Jensen was heading back to Dallas.

Thankfully, they were ahead of schedule, so he’d arrive an hour earlier. That unfortunately meant that Jeff wouldn’t be able to pick him up from the airport, because he had a late meeting, but Jensen could deal. Well, actually he was a bit sad and a lot pissed; it wasn’t like Jeff hadn’t known for over a month when Jensen would come back, but sometimes work just got in the way.

Oh well. Jensen would just take a cab and go straight to his parents’ place. Another reason why being early was good, he could help with the preparations for Granny’s ninety-third birthday dinner.

He had to wait endlessly at the carousel for his rather beaten up backpack to appear. He turned his phone on to check for any messages, and there were three, all from Jeff.

_Missed you so much, sweetheart, can’t wait to have you back._

Jensen smiled. Jeff really could be such a sap sometimes. He clicked the next one.

_I can’t wait to have you back in my bed, all naked and stretched out on my sheets, being able to touch you everywhere until you fall apart under my hands._

Jensen gulped. Holy shit. The visual alone was enough to make his dick twitch and he inconspicuously adjusted himself in his pants. He drew a deep, calming breath before he opened the last message.

_And then I’m going to open you up, slow and careful and thorough so I can fuck you straight through the mattress until you won’t be able to walk for a week._

Jensen remembered the messages he’d sent Jeff when he’d come back from his last long trip, and payback was a bitch. He shifted his carry-on backpack so it was hanging in front of his chest and hiding his growing erection. He’d so make Jeff pay for this.

Finally, his larger backpack showed up and Jensen hurried to get out off the stuffy baggage claim. The arrival hall was loud, people waving with signs and hugging friends and relatives and Jensen was just about to weave around the whole mass, making a beeline for the taxi stands outside, when he saw Jeff standing a few feet behind the barrier. Jensen stopped and was almost barreled over by an over-enthusiastic teen running for his girlfriend.

Jeff was standing there, towering over most of the other people, smiling at him like it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be here, even though he said he wouldn’t.

“Sneaky bastard,” Jensen said, earning him a disapproving look from a few people around him, but Jeff just grinned.

The teens were making out now and blocking the exit, so Jensen took the shortcut, climbing over the barrier and walking straight into Jeff’s arms.

“You’re a sneaky, sneaky, son of a-”

Jeff’s mouth descended on his and Jensen decided there were better things he could do right now than talk.

They kissed for the longest time, not bothered by disapproving murmurs or the catcalls around them.

“So, those texts you sent,” Jensen murmured into Jeff’s mouth, “you know that means we have to find a quiet place to fuck before we go to my parents’, right?”

Jeff’s hands gripped his hips tighter and he bit at his bottom lip. “We can’t be late to your granny's birthday just because you want to have sex, sweetheart.”

“I see a pattern here,” Jensen said with a pout and drew back.

Jeff smirked, giving Jensen’s ass a squeeze. “Payback is a bitch, boy.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Jeff. “I’ll give you payback, old man.”

“You’re a sore loser,” Jeff said, giving him another short kiss.

“No, if I were sore, I wouldn’t be a loser,” Jensen said pointedly and Jeff rolled his eyes incredulously, before he let Jensen kiss him again.

“So,” Jeff asked, smiling innocently when they finally drew apart, “you have a good flight?”

Now it was Jensen’s turn to roll his eyes and he put his arm around Jeff’s waist, sneaking his hand in the back pocket of his pants. “You know what,” he said, reveling in their closeness, “I don’t remember anymore.”

“That bad, huh?” Jeff asked and took Jensen’s backpack.

“You have no idea,” Jensen groaned and then he launched into a detailed rant about Mr. Sweat and Mrs. Can’t Shut Up while Jeff listened with an indulgent smile and guided him to the garage where he’d parked his car.

They talked about the last weeks they’d spent apart, but the closer they came to the city, the quieter Jensen fell. They drove past the signs pointing the way to all-too-familiar places and roads. He was home again, back to his real life, back to the decisions that needed to be made to live this life. His grace period, where he could just shut all problems out and pretend they didn’t exist, was over.

Well, to be fair, there was really just one problem, Jensen thought as he looked over to Jeff. But then again, Jeff would be worth it. He might have written that application in the first wave of homesickness a month into their trip - Dani and him both dreaming of life in the big city and applying to the most extravagant colleges they could think of, only realizing after completing their CVs and letters of motivation, that they might actually have a shot.

So they’d sent in their applications for the fall semester and then gotten drunk. Jensen had tried to forget about it and enjoy their travels, but two weeks ago the replies had started coming in. They’d been sent to his home address, but Mac had given him daily updates. Not all of them were acceptances, but he’d gotten into a few good schools and one he’d never expected. With the possibility of New York within reach Jensen had gotten drunk again. If there was one thing his trip - as great as it had been - had shown him, it was that he was ready to go home, to Jeff. And if there were some sacrifices he had to make along the way, well… Jensen looked out of the window and tried to ignore how wrong it felt.

“You’re quiet,” Jeff said some time later.

Jensen tried to smile. “Yeah, I know. Sorry, it was a long flight.”

Jeff scrutinized him. “Okay,” he said, in that tone that let Jensen know that his man knew exactly that the flight wasn’t all of it, but was letting it go. Jensen was glad for it. He knew there was something he needed to discuss with Jeff, but he didn’t really want to do that right away. He had forced himself to make a decision and he wanted to stick with it, with Jeff, but a very big part of him couldn’t stop hoping there was another way, a possibility to get both. Even though his parent’s bathroom had turned out to be quite a good place to talk last time.

 

Jeff parked the car in the driveway, just behind Aunt Cindy’s.

“Should we go in?” Jensen asked, when Jeff kept on sitting in the car after he’d turned off the engine. Jeff continued to stare out the windshield. “Or not…”

Jeff sighed and rubbed a hand over his stubbled cheeks. “You’re right, let’s just go inside.”

This time it was Jensen who stayed in the car, staring at Jeff. This was extremely un-Jeff-like behavior, and it threw Jensen off. At the airport, they’d seemed okay. Jeff had been so happy to see him, and all the times they’d met up in South America, it had been good between them. But now Jeff’s brows were slightly drawn together and there was an almost imperceptible line around his mouth. He wasn’t angry, but he was…

“Why do you have your concerned look?” Jensen asked.

Jeff looked over to him. “What?”

“Your face,” Jensen said and waved in the general direction of Jeff’s head. “You have that look that you get whenever a deal isn’t a hundred percent in the bag, and you have to write an email or make a phone call about it. You’re concerned.”

“Let’s just go inside, Jen, Granny is going to have our heads if we’re late.”

“No way, I wanna know what’s going on.”

“Well, I don’t know,” Jeff snapped. “I just know there’s something going on with _you_ , but you obviously don’t want to tell me. Which, as you might be able to understand, makes me wonder what it is, that you don’t want to tell me, after four months of backpacking through South America.”

Well, shit. Jensen leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. “Of course you’d pick up on that.”

“Of course I would,” Jeff replied dryly and Jensen had to laugh at that.

“So, it might be a good idea to tell me now if you want to break up before we have dinner with your family.” Jeff’s voice was light, but just as Jeff could pick up on every one of Jensen’s moods, Jensen had become pretty good at listening to the different intonations of his man’s voice.

“Now, that’s just silly, of course I don’t want to break up,” Jensen said with a smile and reached for Jeff’s hand. “You’re many things, babe, but silly ain’t one of them.”

Jeff chuckled regretfully. “I know. You just sometimes bring that out in me.”

“Because you still think that I’ll leave.”

Jeff tilted his head. “You’re happy when you’re traveling, when you’re doing new things. Me? Not so new anymore.”

This time Jensen really laughed. “Don’t worry, babe, you still look like you’re thirty-four.”

“You watch your mouth, boy,” Jeff grumbled, “Thirty-three at most. And you still haven’t told me what’s up with you.”

“I figured out what I want to do,” Jensen said after a short break.

“Which is?”

“International and Public Affairs.”

“And that’s a bad thing why?” Jeff asked when Jensen didn’t continue.

“Well… I was just gone for four months and we only saw each other five times. I wanna be with you, here, I want to move back in with you, I want… I want us to work.” Jensen rubbed their fingers together, their matching rings clinking against each other. “I want this to be real.”

Jeff smiled, his eyes crinkling softly. “It is, sweetheart.”

“Yeah.” Jensen drew out the word, buying time. “It’s just, I figured out that I want to do this and I can do it here, in Dallas, but at Columbia they have this special studies program with the UN, and I kinda really want to do that. But I know you don’t want the long-distance relationship. And I don’t want it either. It’s just…” Jensen broke off and rubbed his face. He’d never thought he would need to have this conversation with Jeff, because he’d never thought it would work, but it had, and the silver ring on his finger was a sharp reminder of a promise he’d made and desperately wanted to keep.

Jensen looked out the windshield at his parent’s house. The curtains next to the door fluttered, but no one came out the door to greet them. They still had time to talk about it.

“I never thought I could get in,” Jensen admitted, still not able to look at Jeff, “the application was more for fun, you know, a ‘what if, how cool would that be’ kind of thing. And then last week, Mac told me that I got in and I... I’m so sorry, I didn’t even tell you, because I never thought it would work and I’d just stay here, with you. I don’t want to mess us up, Jeff.”

He looked over and the expression in Jeff’s eyes was unreadable. He’d put on his eleventh-hour-pokerface, eyes fixed on Jensen, not moving a muscle.

“Say something, dammit!”

“How badly do you want to go?” Jeff asked.

Jensen sighed. “If I were single, I’d already be on the plane. But with you, I don’t know, I’ll be good here. Really. So I guess, that’s your answer. I’m not going to leave you, I’m in this for good.”

“That’s nice, sweetheart,” Jeff said, “but you can’t settle for being good when New York is what’s perfect. Besides, if you have a shot at going to Columbia, you need to take it.”

“But what about us? Do you think long distance would work?” Jensen didn’t really know what to think about it, he didn’t want to have a long-distance relationship. He’d been away from Jeff long enough to know that. And if he had to go to Dallas instead of New York, he could live with that.

“No, I don’t think that it would work. And honestly, I don’t even want to try. We’ve been having enough phone sex to last me a lifetime.”

Jensen was stunned into silence. That, he hadn’t expected. “You want to break up?”

“Now who’s being silly?” Jeff asked with a snort.

“Well, what am I supposed to think?” Jensen asked indignantly.

“You want to go to Columbia?”

“That’s a rhetorical question, right?”

Jeff grinned and leaned over. “We have an office in New York. They’ve been asking me for a while if I wanted to relocate to the East Coast, but I was waiting for you to come home to talk to you about it.”

Jensen shook his head in wonder. “It can’t be that easy.”

Jeff laughed. “Sweetheart, trust me, we had enough difficulties for three relationships. I wish you’d told me earlier, but for once, things can be easy for us as well.”

“So, New York?” Jensen asked.

“New York. And Jen?” Jeff asked, looking at him with a fierce expression.

“Yeah?”

“I’m fucking proud of you.”

Jensen didn’t reply, instead he leaned over to kiss Jeff. When they broke apart, he grinned at him. “Quickie in the car?”

Before Jeff could reply, there was a knock on the window and Jensen startled. His granny was grinning at them through the window, tapping it with her walking stick. Jensen got out to hug and congratulate her.

“Thank you,” she said. “And you did well, Grasshopper.”

Jensen didn’t ask how she knew. He looked over to Jeff, who was leaning against the car, hands clasped into each other on top of the roof, rings glinting in the sun and a loving grin on his lips.

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?”

“Well, you are my grandson,” was all Granny said, before she went over to Jeff to say hello and then linked arms with him, steering them towards the house.

Jensen followed them inside, catching up with Jeff in the hallway. Granny gave them a smile and a wink and waddled into the living room.

Jeff raised his eyebrow curiously. “What was that all about?”

Instead of answering, Jensen took Jeff’s hand and tangled their hands together, rings bumping against each other.

“I see,” Jeff said and leaned down to kiss him. “Me too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't checked it out yet, the lovely art, including the nsfw pieces, are [here](http://beelikej.livejournal.com/431886.html)


End file.
